<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Investment by Vuldra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656382">Investment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra'>Vuldra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach, Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignis is hard at work in the cafe when a new customer walks in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosaki Ichigo/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Investment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A crossover no one would see coming. I didn't even see it coming. </p><p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis was cleaning glasses as he was waiting for a customer to walk up to the counter. This was the cafe's slow period in the day. There were a couple of customers here and there, but not any staying in to drink. He has worked here a long time now since high school. He knows each regular here by name, but at the moment there was only a few that had came in a few moments ago. Ignis is taking this time for himself while working quietly beside his coworkers. The coworkers were relaxing while Ignis was working. </p><p>One was sent home earlier, for the reason that it had slowed down immensely. If it didn't that person was going to stay, but there wasn't any purpose to be overscheduled. Ignis began teaching the new employee how to garnish and brew coffee. As Ignis was training the new person, bell above the door chimed. A customer after two hours of nothing, but a few takeouts. Ignis could only think that it was a new customer, as the patron walked up to the counter.</p><p>"Hello, how may I be of service," Ignis greeted. </p><p>The male patron looked at the menu, "I'll take a coffee."</p><p>"Which flavor would you like?"</p><p>"Just a regular coffee."</p><p>"Frozen, iced or hot?"</p><p>"Hot."</p><p>"Your order will be ready shortly. Prompto, please begin making the coffee."</p><p>Prompto saluted with a smile, "Righty-o. So why aren't you the one running the place?"</p><p>"To soothe your curiosity. The owner does not believe I can run a place, even though I wish to run my own restaurant," Ignis explained trying to get Prompto's head into work.</p><p>Prompto was slightly confused, "That's sad man, but I-"</p><p>"Less chitchat more brewing," Ignis stated cutting off Prompto, then turned his attention to the customer, "Would like to sit and wait for your coffee?"</p><p>The customer shrugged before going to one of the many open tables. The customer could hear the chatter behind the counter between the two employees. While fiddling with his phone, he patiently waited for his drink. Ignis was still training Prompto, which took it a bit longer than needed. They went through enough beans that Ignis decided to show him instead. Ignis walked over to the customer with the coffee in hand.</p><p>The customer was still on their phone when Ignis walked over. He looked over the customer seeing how calm they are. Noticed the orange hair that made him easily stand out. Ignis would easily pick him out of a crowd. The customer looked in Ignis' direction slowly taking him in as well. The customer watched as Ignis sat his coffee down then made eye contact with him.</p><p>"Sorry, for the extended wait. Please enjoy your coffee. If you need anything else, please notify us," Ignis says before beginning to walk away.</p><p>The customer watched as Ignis began walking, "Thanks...I think you'll be able make your dream come true."</p><p>Ignis turned slightly noticing that he was drinking his coffee. The young man wasn't turned towards him. He put his nose to his phone after drinking a sip of coffee. Prompto on the otherhand was watching the short exchange from the counter as Ignis walked back to the counter.</p><p>The two had met that day, and the male patron started to come in whenever he was in the area. Ignis seemed to be in a lighter mood when he saw him. Ignis is interested in learning more about the younger male, but he has only spoken to him when he's not busy at the cafe. Since talking to each other more they've learned one another's names. At this moment, Ignis felt nothing towards him.</p><p>"Hey, Ignis. How have you been?"</p><p>"Today has been going quite well. How about yourself, Ichigo?"</p><p>"Nothing really exciting," Ichigo answered taking a seat at one of the tables.</p><p>"This place does not provide much excitement."</p><p>"I get some peace and... you're here."</p><p>Ichigo explained with heat slightly rising to his cheeks which was squashed before being revealed. Ignis might have been aware of it with just how his words were weaved.Ignis was smart and definitely could read inbetween the lines. Ichigo isn't sure if Ignis would be interested in a guy like him, so he remains quiet about his attraction.</p><p>"I appreciate your company as well. I-" </p><p>Ignis was about to say something else, but got interrupted by Prompto who ran out of the kitchen. Looking straight at Ignis with panicked expression then darted his eyes left to right looking for something. </p><p>"Iggy, we need help back here! Noct put something on fire," Prompto yelled toward him trying to figure out where the fire extinguisher was.</p><p>Ignis looked toward Ichigo while alert, "Excuse me, Ichigo. Who on earth allowed him to cook in the kitchen without supervision?! He was just supposed to clean nothing more!"</p><p>He ran to grab the fire extinguisher where it was while Ichigo was left on the sidelines. Ichigo wanted to help and ran up to the counter to see if the assistance was needed. Ignis was able to handle the situation on his own. Ichigo knew he would, but it's hard for him to sit back and do nothing. Ignis turned his attention to Ichigo for a moment, then back to the situation at hand.</p><p>Ichigo took that as a sign that he should leave for the day. Before Ichigo left, he left a piece of paper on the counter. He could hear the scolding as he was leaving. The two that had recieved the scolding being Prompto and Noctis for being the two and fault. Ignis swears that he could not leave the two alone. </p><p>Noctis walked over to the sink and began to clean the pan that had been murdered by him while mumbling to himself for a short moment. And the food that had been burn to a crisp went into the trash to never be seen again. Prompto was cleaning the stove while Ignis supervised for a moment before walking out of the kitchen. When he walked over to the counter there was no Ichigo in his sights. He took a breath then released a quiet sigh. Ignis looked down for a moment then realized that Ichigo had left his number. The number brought a small smile to his features. He put it in his pocket  when he heard a loud clank from the kichen then went back to the other two.</p><p>The next few months, they began texting one another. They weren't able to see each other since they were both busy. It was nice being able to be in contact with Ichigo for Ignis since he gave him some peace of mind. He's learning quite a bit about him since they've been staying in contact this way. The same for Ichigo about Ignis since they didn't confide in one another.</p><p>Ichigo was walking around the corner to the cafe when he saw Ignis getting out of a car. There was a man that wasn't wearing a shirt with tattoos in the driver's seat. Ichigo just shrugged it off not thinking nothing of it. Some of his own friends look sketchy like Renji. Ignis watched as Ichigo walked passed them without saying a word since Ignis was already in a middle of a conversation. Gladiolus watched as Ichigo walked into the cafe while listening to Ignis.</p><p>"Iggy, was that the guy?"</p><p>"Yes... What about him?"</p><p>"You should go for it."</p><p>"I do not know what you mean. I need to focus on my future."</p><p>"Hell, you do. You were masturbating to him a few nights ago."</p><p>"Gladio..."</p><p>"I'm just saying you should go for it or you're going to regret it later."</p><p>"Enough. I'm done speaking of this."</p><p>"Alright, Iggy. Later."</p><p>As Ignis turned his back to Gladio, the other man drove off to his own job. Ichigo was already seated, so he went behind the counter to punch in. He walked out of the back help his fellow employees. They were delighted to see him. His eyes went to Ichigo who was glued to something in front of him. Ignis knew Ichigo's order, so that wouldn't be a problem. </p><p>Ichigo likes Ebony coffee that Ignis had recommended awhile back. Ignis went off that to make the right blend for Ichigo. He hasn't done this for any other customer, but what had made Ichigo special, made him wonder. He normally pairs it with a slice of triple chocolate cake. Ichigo likes sweet things he had found out after they started making cakes.</p><p>He walked over to the table that Ichigo was occupying. He remembered the time they started selling the cakes and Ichigo had a delighted look on his face while he was eating the slice he bought. It was a look he won't forget anytime soon. When Ichigo found out that it was new on the menu, he ordered it every other time he's at the cafe.</p><p>Ignis made it over to the table with that memory in the forefront. It was at that moment that Ichigo turned off his phone, which had caught Ignis' attention. Ichigo looked at the cake and coffee as Ignis sat them down. Ichigo felt his phone vibrate again, as he picked up his fork getting ready to eat the cake. He put down the fork and grabbed his phone again to read the text.</p><p>Ignis took this moment to walk away. Ichigo wasn't in much of a conversing mood. Ignis didn't know what had happened today, but if Ichigo didn't want to speak to him that's fine, he'll give him his space. Ichigo was trying to regain his peace of mind since his mind was a buzz. Ichigo glanced at Ignis for a moment before going to pay then he left without a word. </p><p>Ignis didn't receive a text for weeks when trying to contact Ichigo. He hasn't been in the cafe for those weeks as well. It wasn't what Ignis could predict, but he was slightly concerned since he hasn't heard from him. The next time he had came by, Ignis was getting off of work, when he saw Ichigo standing against the wall of the building. Ignis was about to say something when Ichigo came over to him and put his head on his shoulder looking for some comfort. Ignis wrapped his arms around Ichigo. </p><p>They didn't speak about what was on Ichigo's mind, but they stood like that for a few minutes. For the first time they were embracing it was over something that was unknown to Ignis. It had to have been serious, but Ichigo doesn't want to talk about it. This was the moment that Ignis realized how much he actually cares about him, and it wasn't a simple attraction.</p><p>Ichigo needed his support at this moment and not the other way around. They went around town together and spoke amongst themselves. Ichigo still didn't talk about whatbwas on his mind, but Ignis wasn't worried about that. It was most likely not his business, they don't have that kind of relationship. They took much time talking until Ignis found a building that stood out to him. He saw the sign and took a picture of it before returning his attention to Ichigo. It didn't bother Ichigo that Ignis took a moment for himself. </p><p>When they were done talking, they split up from one another. Ignis got a ride from Gladio who was impressed with Ignis. He went on a date with Ichigo in his eyes. Ignis gave Gladio an icy look, but admitted that Gladio was right that he wouldn't mind the idea. They left it at that until Gladio dropped off Ignis at his apartment.</p><p>The next time Ichigo went to the cafe he was in a better mood. To Ichigo's surprise, Ignis wasn't on the clock this time. Ichigo went to sit with him seeing him drinking coffee with a newspaper. Ignis put down his newspaper to watch Ichigo sit down in front of him. Ichigo looked at Ignis not used to seeing him outside his work attire that seemed to not be too far from what he wears outside of work. Ichigo couldn't help, but think that Ignis looks good. </p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be working," Ichigo questioned confused about the situation. </p><p>Ignis gave him the menu that was sat aside, "I don't work here anymore."</p><p>"What the hell? You were just working here a few days ago," Ichigo exclaimed slamming his hand on the menu.</p><p>Ignis watched Ichigo calmly, "It is for good reason."</p><p>"How can you be so calm! There better be a good reason since you were saving for your own restaurant!"</p><p>"Ichigo, calm down and I will tell you."</p><p>Ichigo sat back against the chair, "...Fine."</p><p>"I was able to purchase the restaurant."</p><p>"Really? Congratulations, you were able to make your dream come true. I thought you had more to pay for?"</p><p>"Thanks to Noctis' father I was able to purchase the building. I wanted to work it off, but Regis did not allow me to. He believed I deserved it after all my hard work."</p><p>"What about the loan? What are you going to use that for?"</p><p>"I'm still planning on using it to provide the necessities. Don't worry, there may have been change in plans, but I am still prepared."</p><p>"Well... Good luck. I'm glad you were able to achieve your dream," Ichigo says grabbing at the menu, but get stops with Ignis' hand.</p><p>Ignis watched as Ichigo made eye contact with him, "You're a part of this dream. I would like to court you."</p><p>"Court? Sometimes you're so old."</p><p>"Would you let me?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll date you."</p><p>As they started dating, Ignis began to run his restaurant with Ichigo by his side. Ichigo was his support and he worked at the restaurant part time. Ichigo was running his father's clinic for most of the time. Calling Ignis boss sometimes to tease him, because Ignis doesn't get the teasing very well. The restaurant was catching buzz from social media and word of mouth. Ignis was proud of the work they were putting in. </p><p>Ichigo had invited his family to the restaurant to meet Ignis. Ignis met Yuzu and Karin, Ichigo's twin sisters, and they different from each other. Ignis could definitely tell that they are paternal rather than identical. Ichigo was definitely a family man and maybe someday they can adopt. He's able to have a continuous dream because of Ichigo coming into his life.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was literally my first ffxv fanfic I wrote. I hope I did well with the characters. I was really trying to keep them in character. I really enjoyed this ship in my thoughts, so hopefully it was wrote properly.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>